Bands of Destiny
by shadowknight1998
Summary: Narutos working like normal and as a good singer he is he usually entertains the customers at his café but little did he know a famous band had stopped by when he was singing. A question is asked and his reply changes his life for ever. Parings come later on


Bands of Destiny

**Yo! Its shadowknight1998 again and here with a new story. Yeah this has no link with any of my other stories at all. I hope you lot like this one and I just got to say "I HAVE NO PLAN AT ALL" I'm making it up as I go along but hope it turns out great anyway. And also remember that means that you can recommend staff which I may put in the story; you can either PM your ideas or place it in a review.**

**I don't own Naruto unfortunately but what I do own is this story and any OC characters which I place in it.**

**Now I'm not going to hold you back any longer.  
Here we go…**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 1-** Basic maths; one question equal…

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

"May I take your order?" I asked the group of four boys at the table, pulling out my notepad and pen readying to take their order. They all seemed to be wearing long grey trench coats with black shades and different style scarfs around their face covering the mouth. They looked slightly familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. The one with the black and white styled scarf answered.

"Yeah, just give me a can of fosters" the boy said in an extremely lazy tone. I jotted it down and looked at the one with the green scarf with black stripes.

"Yeah just get me the same" he said in an unusually loud voice.

"Yeah, sure" I said jotting it down. I then turned to the other two on the table.

"I'm guessing you two want the same?" I asked.

"Good guess." The one with a plane black scarf answered in cold voice while the other guy with a pale white scarf just nodded. I jotted the rest down.

"I'll be right back" I said turning around and walking towards the bar tender. I herd the boys at the table start arguing as I walked off. I couldn't put my finger on it yet but there was something extremely familiar about them. 

I waited for my colleague to serve the customer in front of him before turning to me.  
"Naruto, you ready to go up?" He said cleaning a long tube like glass with a clean dish cloth.

"Yeah, here's the new order it's from table nine" I replied ripping the front page of the notepad and handing it to him. He looked at where table nine is.

"What you mean those boys in the trench coats and glasses?" He asked now turning to another customer.

"Yeah those are the guys. Say don't they look familiar?" I asked hoping that he recognised them.

"They look quite familiar…" He said now rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm…funny enough they look like that new boy band called Soul Rock" He said.

"But what would they be doing here?" I asked looking back over at the table.

"It's an assumption but I'm pretty sure that they would have body guards with them; I mean they are pretty famous you know." He said turning to another customer.

"Anyway you going to sing?" He asked and I grinned.

"You know I will" I smirked, walking to the back to get ready.

_**The guy with the plain black scarf P.O.V**_

The light in the room darkened slightly and everyone went quiet turning to the stage at the end of the room. The waiter from earlier now stood there in the spotlight with a long white trench coat reaching up to his ankles with neon coloured flames design at the bottom. The buttons were undone revelling a plain white t-shirt; he also had corduroy coloured chinos and white converses. Suddenly everyone screamed with joy almost like he was famous.

"It looks like he's well known." Shikamaru said

"Yeah but for what" Kiba asked

"Looks like we about to find out…" Neji and indeed we were.

"How are we doing?! He yelled into the mic and the crowd cheered in response.

"I must say it feels so good here that I wana sing! Do you want me to sing?" He asked them through the mic and the crowd screamed "yes"

"Okay since I'm in such a great mood coz of you lot, I'm going to sing my latest song!" He yelled into the mic and the crowd roared with excitement.

"Looks like he sings" Kiba stated nodding his head up and down like he knew it all along.

"No shit Sherlock, let's just see if he's any good" I replied gazing up as the blond waiter.

**(AN: The song is called happy by Pharrell Williams.) **

The cheering died down and the music started and the waiter joined in.

**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say**

**Sunshine's she's here, you can take a break**

**I'm a hot air balloon that can go to space**

**With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**

The people in the room started going along with the song swaying side to side in joy and clapping when they should.

"This guy's pretty good." Kiba said I looked at the others and they seemed to nod their head in agreement.

"But is he good enough?" Neji asked turning back to the guy.

"He's pretty good so far but were just going to have to see before we decide on anything and keep in mind Jiriyas gona test him as well" I said turning back to the singer.

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is in the truth**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is in you**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**Here comes the bad news talking this and that, yeah**

**Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah**

**Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah**

**No offence to you, don't waste your time**

**Here's why**

"Jesus Christ he's sick!" Kiba exclaimed "we've got to get him to join us." Kiba stated folding his arms like there is no way of persuading against it.

"I agree, with him joining Soul Rock." Neji stated not taking his eyes off the blond singer.

"Yeah and it looks like he's got great control over his voice as well, I mean his tone is excellent." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah…We will ask him when we get the chance" I said placing my full attention back on our future band member. I didn't know if he will join us but what I defiantly did know was that he must join our band in order for our band to become number 1.

**Hey come on**

**Bring me down **

**Cant nothing bring me down**

**My level's too high**

**Bring me down**

**Can't nothing bring me down**

**I said (let me tell you now)**

**Bring me down**

**Can't nothing bring me down**

**My levels too high**

**Bring me down**

**Can't nothing bring me down**

**I said**

**Bring me down**

**Can't nothing bring me down**

**My levels too high**

**Bring me down**

**Can't nothing bring me down**

**I said**

"He's great isn't he?" asked an extremely deep slightly slurred voice from behind us. We all turned around to see an old man with long white hair falling down to the floor behind him with his right arm around an extremely drunk attractive young girl and in his other arm holding a bottle of vodka.

"Jiriya? What you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow though not really surprised at his drunken state.

"Why I'm showing this beautiful girl here a great time he said pulling her closer to him which caused her to giggle. He then looked back at the blond singer. "He sure is good. Just ask him to join us I'll see you lot at the pent house." He said grinning then whispering something in the girls ear causing he to giggle.

"Please don't tell me…" Kiba started to say to Jiriya but he just grinned and walked off. Well looks like we aren't going to get much sleep tonight I thought now tuning back to the potential band member.

**Hey come on**

**Bring me down… can't nothing**

**Bring me down… my level's too high…**

**Bring me down… my level's too high**

**Bring me down… can't nothing…**

**Bring me down, I said (let me tell you know)**

**Hey come on**

**Bring me down… can't nothing**

**Bring me down… my level's too high…**

**Bring me down… my level's too high**

**Bring me down… can't nothing…**

**Bring me down, I said (let me tell you know)**

The song ended and the audience screamed in joy while clapping and cheering. Even a lot of 'I love you Naruto' were herd from screaming fan girls as well. This boy was truly something else and as much as I would hate to admit it, he is defiantly the one that can make us number one and completely destroy any opposition band who are unlucky to compete against us. The boy then took a bow and thanked audience for coming and walked through and walked off stage. I got up drowning my drink and nodded towards the bar tenders. The others understood and finished the drinks and stood up to. We all nodded to each other and headed towards the bartender.

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

I took a bow and thanked then all coming. I noticed a couple of girls screaming at me waving the arms I smirked at them in response which just caused them to all scream louder. I waved at the crowd one last time and headed for the back to get changed. I grabbed my waitress uniform from my locker and started swapping my singing outfit with my waitress uniform. I wonder if they really were Soul Rock would I get a chance of entering the band. As soon as I finished I headed through the door and go back to my normal job. I notice the weird guys in trench coats walking towards the bartender all at once. Crap are they robbers? I asked myself. Just in case I prepared from the worst and walked a little faster towards my colleague.

"Yo looks like they're heading our way" he said being the typical bartender he was; he was cleaning out a glass with a clean cloth.

"What you think they're robbers too?" I asked him at that his eyes widened and laughed. I started at him confused which he noticed and his laughter died down till he was only smirking.

"They're not robbers they're actually…" He started before he stopped abruptly. I turned around to see the guys with the trench coats and shades now standing before me.

"Hey, can I help you" I asked slightly nervously.

"Yes you may." The guy with the plain white scarf said. "Are you perhaps the singer who sang just sand?" He asked. That got me to think on what to say.

"Yeah what of it" I said trying to sound as aggressive as possible so they think twice about trying to do anything to me which didn't seemed to faze them at all. The one with the black scathe lifted up his shades. My eyes widened.

"Yore…"I started to shout in surprise but a hand was clamped hard against my mouth which inly caused a muffle sound. The guys with the clack scarf put his shades back on.

"I think you lot should talk in the back" The bartender suggested turning to another customer. Still shocked I lead them to the back, were we would speak.

I sat on a bench opposite the guys in the trench coats who sat on the bench across me. I recognised every one of them in front of me but anyone who listened to music will know them these guys. The one with the black scarf started taking it off fully and then with his shades the others followed in suit. The one with the black scarf had average paled skin, black raven hair which looked like some Japanese style haircut and had crimson coloured eyes with what looked like three six's circling his pupil. This was Sasuke the lead singer and guitarist of the band Soul rock. The guy which sat on his right was with white peal looking eyes with long brown hair was Neji the bands pianist. The guy which sat on the left of Sasuke had pineapple looking light black hair and light brown eyes with the broadest expression on his face ever. This was Shikamaru the bands song writer and singer. And the last member on the band who sat on the left of Shikamaru was Kiba. He had black shaggy hair and had was completely wild. He was the bands drummer which went well with his extremely wild side.

"I'm assuming you know who we are" Neji said in an emotionless voice.

"Yeah but I have no idea what you want with me." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"Basically as any band with high goals and as good as us will wish will to become the number one band in America, and as you've probably guessed by now; that's what our goal is" Shikamaru said in an extremely bored tone. My mind was still blank with what they wanted me so still had the confused look on which they've noticed.

"Dude! Ore freaking amazing!" Kiba explained throwing his hand up in the air "You've got a great singing voice and we think that yore that guy that can take us to number one" Kiba said now standing putting his hand on my left shoulder.

"Basically what the idiot is trying to ask is if you would like to join our band?" Shikamaru said in a monotone.

Then it all came to be like a train crashing into a brick wall. The life of a singer… al that I can have right now if I just say yes. But what about my adopted father? He would miss me and I'll be leaving all my friends behind me as well. And what about Tara… I was planning on taking her to the concert… will I have to leave her. What should I do?

"Well, what do you say?" Shikamaru asked

"Emmm…" I really didn't know what to say. The thought of leaving my adopted father Iruka and my friends and what about Tara… I mean we went really going out but still she's been like my closest friend since I remember.

"Come on we need you!" Kiba urged.

"Kiba, give him a break I know we need him but this will be a big move for him." Neji scolded his friend.

"Oh… yeah… sorry…" Kiba said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay…" I said slowly. Oh what the hell, this is like an opportunity of a life time and it's not like I won't be able to visit them again. "You know what… I am going to join yore band" I said grinning which caused Kiba to high five me and the other guys to smirk slightly.

"Welcome to the band" Neji said putting out for me to shake it and shake it I did.

"Oh yeah one other thing before you get to join our band" Neji said. I knew something like this would pop up. Stupid test.

"Don't tell me I have to do I test" I wined which caused them to laugh.

"No, not at all… we just have to ask you one question" he said I thought what question that they wish to ask me but like always my mind was unfortunately blank.

"What's the q? I asked leaning a bit forward from my bench, curious at question they would have to ask me to get into the band.

"We don't know your name" Sasuke stated plainly. I literally fell forward at that.

"Well my names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" I stated proudly pointing my thumb at my chest.

"Well you pass" Shikamaru said causing all of us to laugh. Man at least I know joining this band will lead be to great friends and soon these could be friends which I can trust my back to. Then an idea hit me.

"You've got a performance here next week, right?" I asked. Neji just raised an eyebrow probably wandering why Id asked that.

"No our performance is this Sunday." Sasuke replied slowly.

"Could I have two VIP tickets to the show" I asked and Neji laughed.

"You don't need VIP tickets if you're in the band…" Kiba said still laughing. Shikamaru just shook his head.

"No. I don't think he meant for himself, I think he met for two people who are important to him." Shikamaru said. I just wondered if he was a mind reader or something.

"Yeah, how did you know!?" I exclaimed. He just yawned.

"Coz I did something like that when I was going to say bye to my girlfriend, and she loved it…" he started but then got a serious and cold look on his face. "Till I broke her heart…" he said putting his scarf back on. Kiba put his hands in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. I wondered what he had in it. He then pulled out two rectangular pieces of paper and handed them to me.

"These are special VIP ticket's which will get them backstage" Kiba said as I looked at the nicely styled tickets.

"You carry them with you?" I asked raising a brow at the weirdness of this. He looked at me and grinned.

"Believe me it helps" He said grinning as he put his shades on. Sasuke and the others started walking out of the café.

"We will pick you up here tomorrow here to introduce you to our manager and talk you through how we go by and stuff but till then… See ya!" Kiba yelled walking out. I just stood there amazed at all this. I've got to admit, I never in a million years expected this but whatever destiny would have in store for me; I knew one thing… I will face it head on and not think about turning back. Ever.

**AN: Well that's all folks and man I never knew id enjoy writing that but what the hell it was enjoyable and I would love to know what you lot thought bout this. Well till next time…**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
